


Crimson Reflection

by ThatOneGlassesNerd



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Evan can see wings, M/M, Ohmtoonz is only on the side, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, called crazy but not crazy, hidden wings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGlassesNerd/pseuds/ThatOneGlassesNerd
Summary: Just a new arrival into the psychiatric center, nothing too off. Except this reasoning..it's weird. "Claims to see wings on people's back, attacked a woman who was 'looking at him with bad intentions and had wings made of sludge"Definitely something he hadn't seen before, but then again, this wasn't exactly the place that housed normal people.After all, interesting things happen when opposite wings meet.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Someone new and normal..? Of course not!

His patient had been transferred to the new guy named Luke, mainly because he recommended the change myself. He had been wanting a change of pace and a new arrival was always interesting. Every person has their own ticks and quirks that sets them apart and it definitely held true at a psychiatric facility like the one he worked at. He begrudgingly sat in his office chair and started sifting through the manila folder full of basic information and the nurse assessment. Just as he was relaxing in his chair, Luke came rushing in with widened eyes, breathless, and leaning against the door like it's his life line. 

"Luke, why aren't you with your patient?" 

His mind ran through the endless reasons that he could have possibly run away like that, but before the panic could increase too badly, Luke quietly speaks up. "Is...does he always flirt that much?"

Jon can't help but laugh, "Don't let him get to you too much, I know he's a little attractive, but chill out."  
"A little!? Jon, the man was fuckin sculpted by angels! Fuck you mean a little?!?"  
"You'll get used to it....probably. Just quickly go back to your patient, I'm sure he's still got plenty ta talk about with you!" 

Jon just walks out, folder in hand, laughing at the grumbling newbie now alone in his office. Looking at the time, he quickly realizes if he doesn't hurry, the patient will have been stuck in his cell alone for too long. 

Alright.. His name is Evan Fong, younger than himself... A warning stuck on to side for strength.. He calms down with music and games? Maybe they could get along pretty well! Dislikes physical contact with strangers and is quiet if uncomfortable.

Reason for being here? "Claims to see wings on people's backs and says they reflect on the true personality of the person. Patient is deemed unsafe after he attacked a woman in public who "was looking at him with bad intentions and had wings made of sludge"?"

His eyebrow rises on the strangeness of the case, definitely not something he's ever seen before, but then again this facility wasn't made for ordinary people.

_Let's just hope this doesn't go south... I don't wanna deal with another attempt at breaking out..._

* * *

A simple ID card swipe and a code is all it takes to open the holding cell. The dull beige, padded walls and the simple white ceiling are just like any other room, to the point he was used to the sight, though the patient always changed the way he saw the identical rooms. 

He observes Evan who's currently staring at the wall from the bean bag chair he's in and Jon immediately hates himself. The patient was way too alluring in his own way, definitely the highlight of such a plain room. If the man weren't currently in the holding cell, he'd definitely try and at least get his number. 

Jon clears his throat to pull him out of his distant stare and gentle brown eyes pull light back into them. When Evan looks over, his eyes widen and he walks a bit closer, eyes widened, opening his mouth as if he was trying to say something. Eventually he does, but it's so soft Jon can't hear it. The doctor's nervousness rose.

"What do they look like? Are they weird? I'd say I'm kinda weird." 

Evan quickly shakes his head, "Water.. How... They're **beautiful**... Please.. can I touch them? I've never seen... anything like this before."

Knowing they aren't real he just shrugs, "Sure, go ahead, I don't mind."

That is... until he feels a jolt down his spine from his back

_No...something's wrong_


	2. See? I'm not lying!

_That stupid lying bitch, I could tell she was about to harass me and blames me for beating her up when all I did was smack her hand away? Now I'm where ever the fuck this is... I hope it isn't like in the movies where the place only makes you go crazy once you get there... I should have never mentioned her disgusting smelling wings... I just wish someone, anyone would believe me..._

All he could do now was wait in silence, thinking about his favorite songs, and wait for someone who could potentially screw him over...

A tired looking nurse comes in and asks Evan a long series of questions, a lot of basic stuff and such. It's a bit distracting though, those wings...those poor, poor wings. 

_This lady must have suffered a lot_

The poor woman's wings looked broken, with gray feathers that are so fragile they keep falling off once in a while. Falling... falling means- 

"Do you have any questions for me?"  
"Yes, I do. Miss, are you ok..? You seems so sad, but please, don't take the easy way out and think about all the people who would miss you in their lives. I just know you have at least someone or your wings wouldn't be trying their best like they are!"

Her eyes widened and 5 feathers fell off as she bolted out of the room, tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

All Evan could do was sincerely hope that nurse got help soon as he silently collected the fallen feathers.

* * *

Time ticks by with only songs accompanying him, and before he realizes it, someone who distinctly sounds like a man clears their throat. As Evan looks at him, who must be his doctor, he barely notices the man from the beauty on his back.

No, beautiful didn't cut it, not even breathtaking, it was just a miracle. Wings that looked almost like glass peeked out from behind him and as Evan walked a bit closer to the doctor he got a better look. The masterfully crafted looking wings...were moving? WATER!

"Water is...ever flowing"

Now that he got a closer look, even the doctor himself was nice on the eyes, those blue eyes of his looking like a beautiful blue ocean was contained in each. 

"What do they look like? Are they weird? I'd say I'm kinda weird." 

Evan quickly shakes his head, "Water.. How... They're **beautiful**... Please.. can I touch them? I've never seen... anything like this before."

He definitely hadn't ever seen wings like these..

The doctor just shrugs, "Sure, go ahead, I don't mind."

Evan touches them carefully, the water is so clear yet somehow is reflecting his face. When he touches them, they start adjusting to his touch, almost leaning into it. They felt solid..yet not. Somehow, despite all of that, the doctor's wings are the softest things he's ever touched in Evan's entire life. Much more interesting than any other wings he's seen for sure, though when he looks back up at the doctor, the man seems stiff. Evan softly touches them and fixes them up before backing away, a bit of his wings must have gotten on Evan's hands, they were moist.

The doctor doesn't exactly sound ok, "I...Holy shit, that felt so weird. What was tha- Are your hands WET!?"

He can't help but flinch back at the sudden increase in volume. "Yes..? Your wings made of really nice looking water..."   
"Shit, guess that means you're not supposed to be here.." 

The poor doctor starts chewing on his pen, probably thinking too much with the way his wing's water were moving. "Doctor, please calm down..."   
"I'm.. I"m REALLY trying, but it's kinda hard when your reality gets slapped in your face..."   
"Still...you should really calm down. Is there...any music you wanna listen to Doctor?"

The Doctor points at his name tag, 'Dr. Jonathan', "Just call me that, without the doctor part... and lemmie just go get my personal tablet.." 

A quick visit outside and he comes back with just the thing, even holding a stereo so we can hear our music better. It ends up being pretty obvious their tastes are very different, but somehow, the afternoon ends up being one of the nicest ones for Evan all year.


	3. A step in the right direction

Despite the very nice time Jon had been having with his new patient, he still felt almost dizzy with how overwhelming this new part of his usual everyday life. How else was he supposed to feel?? Despite him not being the one who brought him in, Jon still felt guilty that a man who doesn't belong in the facility was currently taking his assigned room...

_Shit... I can't deal with the idea... Wings made out of water? If I hadn't seen and felt them being touched, I'd still be thinking the hot asian in there was just another crazy guy.. What about my past patients? If I knew what their wings looked like, would I have been able to help any easier...?_

All the thoughts in his head started swirling in his head like a whirlpool. Jon silently curses himself for already comparing himself to water and silently checked off all the things he needed ready before he left.

Patient fed and asleep, left alone with a single mp3 player full of music they both liked and headphones. Paperwork done. Sanity? ...He could work on that another day, he was too beat today. 

* * *

On his way home his mind kept drifting back to the feeling of wings he couldn't even see himself being touched.. It was like being touched by someone after years of being touch starved. 

Inside, in the comfort of his own bed he silently thought of the man. Evan really was hot as all hell. Jon had thought himself immune after seeing so many attractive people after he graduated college, but Evan was just on a whole different level. His soft looking hair, his cute little smile and chuckle, the power hidden by his clothes... every bit of it was as alluring as the grateful smile he gave Jon when the other seemed to realize Jon truly believed him. 

_Evan... You can see the wings everyone else can't, but...what do yours look like? Maybe one day...If I could just see them the way you can see mine.._

_Tomorrow.. I'll ask...._

* * *

Daily check ups on himself went by quicker than usual. The check ups were to make sure the workers stayed sane in spite of the types of patients they all had to deal with. Jon was definitely glad he could be so flexible when it came to his job and even more glad that at the moment they had so few patients at the moment so he could just focus on Evan. 

By the time he was ready to go in, it was already breakfast time so he brought his own meal and Evan's along with him. The man inside seemed to be throwing something in the air and sadly smiling as he watched whatever it was floating down.

"Hey Evan, what'cha lookin at?" "Oh! Shit, hold up.." 

He just starts picking things up off the floor, "Sorry about that, I was just playing with some feathers... Even though they're gray, they look really pretty."   
"Your feathers are gray?" "No! I don't even know what mine look like actually, 's not important anyways..."  
"Why not? Didn't you say it shows the personality of a person or somethin like that? You're a real nice guy Evan, your wings definitely won't look bad."

Evan sadly glares at Jon, "You can't guarantee that. I don't like who I am when I get angry... I haven't even seen myself with a full body mirror just so I can't see it..." 

Jon can't help but smile at the man, moving closer and putting a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder, "Maybe you don't but who you are when you're mad isn't you all the time is it? It's just part of you."

Evan just groans, "Dammit, now you actually seem like a good doctor... There's no full length mirror in here, so I can't."

Jon can't help but grin to himself, not letting the small comment bother him much.

"Oh yeah? I have one in my office so I can make sure I don't look like a whole ass mess before starting my day. Don't wanna get fired from here, pay's good and the coworkers are either nice or sad."   
"You mean like the nurse who checked up on me? She had horrible depression"  
"You could tell that from her wings?"  
"Of course! Actually, I have five feathers here, it's what I was throwing around, but they fell off from her wings.. Her wings were broken and everything. I told her to not take the easy way out."  
Jon just smiles at him, softly patting the top of his head.

_He really is nice..._

"Maybe you got through to her then, she went on paid leave for mental health reasons. She's been workin here for a lot of years, but I guess she lied at her mental health check ups for too long and things got to her... We do see a lotta shit here."

He could ask for nothing else ever again if he could see that happy, bright smile from the asian man every day.

"So? Whaddya say we have breakfast and then I can authorize the use of a mirror near you?"

"Why would you need authorization for that? It's just a mirror."

"Well, ya see... you got a strength warning on your folder since the report says you attacked a lady outside."

Evan groans, throwing himself back onto the mattress.

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me..."


	4. He didn't know what else he expected

The food wasn't too bad, **but** if Evan didn't get at least one slice of pizza or some rice in his mouth anytime soon, they might actually have a reason to keep him there.

Jonathan had given him a bite of his Pb&J so not everything was bad. The two had just finished their food, sitting across from each other, which only made Evan notice the doctor's strange way of eating. Speaking of which....

"Hey, are we going to your office or are you bringing it in here?"

The doctor licks the crumbs off the side of his mouth and it's a bit distracting... 

_Dammit, stop being attractive and just talk already_

"We need some time to have a solid case for you being able to get out of your room... I'll bring it in here."  
"Alright then... Actually, I've also been wanting to ask, why are you doing all of this just so I can see my own wings?"  
"Why not? I'm curious too, can't help it. You already told me mines are made of water, which thinking about it is pretty damn cool even if I can't see them myself, so I can't help but think about what yours could be! Discovering new stuff is always fun!"

He can't help bit chuckle to himself. "You really are weird like you said before."  
"Just listen to the songs and wait here, I'll be taking a bit."

A bit slowly turned into an hour and finally he walks in with the mirror covered, and looking insanely tired for only being gone for that long..

"You ok over there?"  
"I'm as fine as someone who's just had a half an hour argument can be... Here, I got it" 

With what seems like the rest of his energy, the doctor leans the mirror on the wall and holds the edge of the cover.

"Why half an hour?-"

"See Evan, I have two bosses, they're alright, but today the one who was in the office today was.. Well a patient punched a mirror and slit his throat with the glass shards. He hates giving permission for any patients to have a mirror near them, even the ones who are about to leave. He was literally THE worst person to ask permission from, especially since you haven't even been here that long. Thinks I'm being rash when he hasn't even met you yet..."

His warm hand softly ruffles Evan's hair. "Come on, just forget it and come look at your wings, I'm dying of curiosity over here!"

Evan just smiles at the eager doctor. 

_How is he older than me, hot, but still managing to be cute?_

He walks in front of it, nervous as all hell but now that the doctor had peaked his own curiosity, there was no turning back.

Jon slipped the sheet off and Evan saw them.

Pure red....

Pure red flames? Every lick of fire was enough hypnotizing and the first thing Evan realized is that his wings were the complete opposite of Jon's. Second, if he thought of them as something solid, he could bend them and spread them out and see it happen instead of just feeling it. He pulled them closer, wrapping them around himself and finally seeing them without the mirror. When he touched them, they didn't burn. They were just comfortably warm. 

Holy shit

"So? What are they made of? C'mon, you're killing me here!"

"Red flames.. Just completely red flames."

The doctor walks forward and as Evan turns, the other man suddenly gets shocked and stumbles back. 

"I'm real fuckin sure you're not lying 'cause I just.. it just went past me didn't it..? It felt so warm! Evan, why could I feel your wings?"

Well shit...

_I just hope he doesn't end up being able to see them, it really sucks.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that the idea for his wings is a tad cheesy and kinda expected, but I'll do somethin that'll make things way different. Also, sorry if it's not the best, I'm...blech rn, it only just got warmer and my brain feel like it's swimming in the humidity ;w;


End file.
